molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
L. Ron Hubbard
L. Ron Hubbard battled L Lawliet and later Nate River, being aided later in the battle by John Travolta, in L Lawliet Vs. L. Ron Hubbard. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the Rapper L. Ron Hubbard (born March 13th, 1911, died January 24th, 1986) was an American science–fiction and fantasy author who later founded the cult known as Scientology, based on concepts from his writings. He is widely considered to have been a con man, and his "religion" an elaborate and potentially deadly scam with elements of brainwashing. Hubbard's books include Battlefield Earth, Dianetics (the main source of Scientology's doctrines), Final Blackout, Mission Earth and others. Lyrics Verse 1: I thought this guy's supposed to be some freaky savant, But all I see's a giant letter in some fancy–schmancy font! You're the single most Suppressive Person I have ever seen, Or at least, you would be, if you didn't hide behind a screen! Show your face, and while you're at it, bring along your hermit author, So you can properly face L.R.H. and get Bennetta Slaughtered! Whoever you are, I have high hopes of smashing you so violently, You'll be left wishing your momma had aborted you silently! I've traveled the whole world over, from Asia to Alaska. When it comes to new religious movements, I am The Master, Just like my homeboys in the States are masters of infiltration, Penetrating the nation through our Snow White Operation! We're the closest to a real Illuminati that exists, So back off, lest you end up on our enemies list! Man, a large chunk of Hollywood is under my control; We'll find you, take you to Gold Base, and throw you in the Hole! Verse 2: Hey, I'm an Operating Thetan; I invented Dianetics. With all that sugar you've eaten, you're a latent diabetic! You're a stalky, chalky weirdo, so don't get cocky. Forget Wammy House; you're in Hubbard House now, Ryuzaki! We'll relieve the Jap' Task Force of this Potential Trouble Source, And give him a course in Rehabilitation Project Force. That's right! You picked a fight with the wrong man, Lawliet, Because I wasn't kidding about Operation Snow White! You see, just a minute ago, while you were busy rapping, My buddies back at Saint Hill Manor were busy tapping Into your private records; hear, we got your credentials! With connections like I have, nothing is confidential! Verse 3: Oh, it's on now! You just made yourself Fair Game; I'm inflicting brutal justice, but justice, just the same! I do what I want, bitch! I've got Ethics protection, And I'm about to subject you to universal Disconnection! We'll drive you stark, staring mad like it's Operation Freakout. This "crappy" lieutenant's gonna be your Final Blackout, Because while you may be a baggy–eyed, insomniac creep, I'll have you know that I also am a Master of Sleep, Who's gonna put you down into eternal REM slumber. I'll laugh more than just a little once you're six feet under! Call this "Mission Middle–Earth", 'cause it's the Council of L. Ron, And I'm summoning the fellowship; give me an Assist, John! Dialogue: What the fuck? Oh shit, man! Xenudamnit, John! Trivia * He is the first real person to have a "normal" voice (as opposed to sentence mixing), and the first real person to battle a fictional character. He is also the only real person featured in the series who could reasonably be considered a "villain". Category:Characters